This invention relates generally to the structure of shoes. More specifically, this invention relates to the structure of athletic shoes. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a shoe having an anthropomorphic sole that copies the underlying support, stability and cushioning structures of the human foot. Natural stability is provided by attaching a completely flexible but relatively inelastic shoe sole upper directly to the bottom sole, enveloping the sides of the midsole, instead of attaching it to the top surface of the shoe sole. Doing so puts the flexible side of the shoe upper under tension in reaction to destabilizing sideways forces on the shoe causing it to tilt. That tension force is balanced and in equilibrium because the bottom sole is firmly anchored by body weight, so the destabilizing sideways motion is neutralized by the tension in the flexible sides of the shoe upper.
Still more particularly, this invention relates to support and cushioning which is provided by shoe sole compartments filled with a pressure-transmitting medium like liquid, gas, or gel. Unlike similar existing systems, direct physical contact occurs between the upper surface and the lower surface of the compartments, providing firm, stable support. Cushioning is provided by the transmitting medium progressively causing tension in the flexible and semi-elastic sides of the shoe sole. The compartments providing support and cushioning are similar in structure to the fat pads of the foot, which simultaneously provide both firm support and progressive cushioning.
Existing cushioning systems cannot provide both firm support and progressive cushioning without also obstructing the natural pronation and supination motion of the foot, because the overall conception on which they are based is inherently flawed. The two most commercially successful proprietary systems are Nike Air, based on U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,945 issued Sep. 2, 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,156 issued Sep. 15, 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,606 issued Jun. 9, 1981, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,626 issued Jul. 20, 1982; and Asics Gel, based on U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,295 issued Sep. 6, 1988. Both of these cushioning systems and all of the other less popular ones have two essential flaws.
First, all such systems suspend the upper surface of the shoe sole directly under the important structural elements of the foot, particularly the critical the heel bone, known as the calcaneus, in order to cushion it. That is, to provide good cushioning and energy return, all such systems support the foot's bone structures in buoyant manner, as if floating on a water bed or bouncing on a trampoline. None provide firm, direct structural support to those foot support structures; the shoe sole surface above the cushioning system never comes in contact with the lower shoe sole surface under routine loads, like normal weight-bearing. In existing cushioning systems, firm structural support directly under the calcaneus and progressive cushioning are mutually incompatible. In marked contrast, it is obvious with the simplest tests that the barefoot is provided by very firm direct structural support by the fat pads underneath the bones contacting the sole, while at the same time it is effectively cushioned, though this property is underdeveloped in habitually shoe shod feet.
Second, because such existing proprietary cushioning systems do not provide adequate control of foot motion or stability, they are generally augmented with rigid structures on the sides of the shoe uppers and the shoe soles, like heel counters and motion control devices, in order to provide control and stability. Unfortunately, these rigid structures seriously obstruct natural pronation and supination motion and actually increase lateral instability, as noted in the applicant's pending U.S. application Ser. No. 07/219,387, filed on Jul. 15, 1988; Ser. No. 07/239,667, filed on Sep. 2, 1988; Ser. No. 07/400,714, filed on Aug. 30, 1989; Ser. No. 07/416,478, filed on Oct. 3, 1989; and Ser. No. 07/424,509, filed on Oct. 20, 1989, as well as in PCT Application No. PCT/US89/03076 filed on Jul. 14, 1989. The purpose of the inventions disclosed in these applications was primarily to provide a neutral design that allows for natural foot and ankle biomechanics as close as possible to that between the foot and the ground, and to avoid the serious interference with natural foot and ankle biomechanics inherent in existing shoes.
In marked contrast to the rigid-sided proprietary designs discussed above, the barefoot provides stability at it sides by putting those sides, which are flexible and relatively inelastic, under extreme tension caused by the pressure of the compressed fat pads; they thereby become temporarily rigid when outside forces make that rigidity appropriate, producing none of the destabilizing lever arm torque problems of the permanently rigid sides of existing designs.
The applicant's new invention simply attempts, as closely as possible, to replicate the naturally effective structures of the foot that provide stability, support, and cushioning.
Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to elaborate upon the application of the principle of the natural basis for the support, stability and cushioning of the barefoot to shoe structures.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a shoe having a sole with natural stability provided by attaching a completely flexible but relatively inelastic shoe sole upper directly to the bottom sole, enveloping the sides of the midsole, to put the side of the shoe upper under tension in reaction to destabilizing sideways forces on a tilting shoe.
It is still another object of this invention to have that tension force is balanced and in equilibrium because the bottom sole is firmly anchored by body weight, so the destabilizing sideways motion is neutralized by the tension in the sides of the shoe upper.
It is another object of this invention to create a shoe sole with support and cushioning which is provided by shoe sole compartments, filled with a pressure-transmitting medium like liquid, gas, or gel, that are similar in structure to the fat pads of the foot, which simultaneously provide both firm support and progressive cushioning.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from a detailed description of the invention which follows taken with the accompanying drawings.